


One of those nights

by WritingWarships



Series: Late Night Adventures [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had to get this out of my system, Implied Sexual Content, Langst, Lowkey angst but not really, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt Being a Little Shit, it is 2 am i am sorry if i made any mistakes, just these two being cute, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWarships/pseuds/WritingWarships
Summary: Keith is worried about Lance so he tries to talk to him, Pidge thinks there's more going on.





	1. Sleepy eyes and sad minds

Keith sighed as he turned another corner and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. It was pretty late, judging by the dimmed lights at least, and everyone else had already gone to bed. Except for one person.

Contrary to popular believe, Keith and Lance actually got along quite nicely. You know, when they weren’t bickering or when there wasn’t “too much unresolved sexual tension”. (Pidge’s words, not his.)

They actually hung out a lot whenever there was a possibility. But in between life threatening missions and their training to kick some alien butt, there wasn’t much time for just ‘hanging out’. That, however, didn’t stop Lance from bothering Keith every second he got the chance, and if he was being honest with himself, Keith didn’t mind it as much as he once did. Usually Lance would have some stupid plan and Keith would roll his eyes at him only to join him eventually because the smile on Lance’s face while they were running away from a very angry and a very soaked Pidge would make it all worth it.

Lance always was the one cracking a joke or telling one of his fellow teammates a bad pick-up line, but the past few days the jokes became less frequent and it was noticeable. In fact, the whole group seemed grumpier without the bad lines to make them laugh once in a while. Keith already had some thoughts about what could be wrong and none of them were too bad or life threatening but he was still worried.

He knew for a fact that Lance had reoccurring nightmares at least a few times every week, and if Lance would randomly show up at his door in the middle of the night to cuddle up next to him in bed, he wouldn’t say anything about it.

Tonight wasn’t one of these nights though. When Keith had knocked on Lance’s door a few minutes ago and hadn’t received an answer, he only grew more worried. He was now walking to the front of the ship, hoping that seeing the stars and planets through the enormous window would calm him down somehow.

Instead of just seeing the stars however, he also saw a small figure wrapped tightly into a blanket while staring at the endless universe in front of them.

Ah, so it was one of _those_ nights.

Keith looked at him for a few ticks, trying to decide what to do, before walking towards him. He made sure his steps were heard by the other person so he wouldn’t scare the living shit out of him when he suddenly showed up next to him. Keith was really good at sneaking around and apparently he sometimes did it unconscious which always resolved in hilarious situation with one person screaming and Keith apologizing.

Finally standing next to the person who he had searched for all evening, Keith nudged the edge of the blanket with his foot. “Do you mind?”

Lance shook his head and moved over so Keith could settle down next to him. He pulled his edge of the blanket over himself. The blanket, barely covering both of them, forced them to huddle closer. It was pleasantly warm, but whether it was because of the blanket or because of being close to Lance, Keith could not tell.

Lance had brought up his legs to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his chin was resting on his knees. His eyes were droopy, but he didn’t seem to be able to sleep. Keith wasn’t sure, but he was probably wearing those stupid transformer pyjamas underneath the blanket. (He would never admit it, but he actually thought it was stupidly cute.) Keith noticed he was staring and cleared his throat.

“Couldn’t sleep huh?” Lance shook his head at Keiths words and kept staring outside. He was being uncharacteristically quiet.

Keith bit his lip. This was why he was friends with Lance, Lance would do all the talking and the only thing Keith would have to do was reacting sarcastically. Sure, they’ve had deeper and more intense conversations, but those were private. Keith wasn’t the best in expressing his emotions, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t care. Lance knew that.

“Was it another nightmare?” Another shake of his head which only made Keith grow a little irritated. He wanted to help, damnit. How was he supposed to be helpful when Lance didn’t explain to him what he was thinking? He knew, however, that staying calm would be the best option. He learned this pretty early on. 

“You know-”, Keith cleared his throat again before continuing, “You know that you can always come to me, right? If you want to talk or something.”

Lance nodded before finally, _fucking finally_ , turning his head towards Keith. “I know, I just didn’t want to bother you with...”, he waved his hand in mid-air, “...whatever this is.” A small smile played on his lips but his eyes were dull.

“You’re homesick again.”

Lance stiffened a little at the immediate words but quickly relaxed again before rubbing the back of his neck. This all reminded Keith of how close they were sitting, Lance almost having his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Pretty stupid, right? We’re seeing all these amazing places, everything I’ve ever dreamed of, and the only thing I can think about is our stupid, boring home planet.” Lance grinned slightly, but Keith could see through that. He knew what Lance was doing.

“You don’t need to cover up being sad. And it’s not stupid.” Keith sighed as he went with his hand through his hair, only making it messier than it already was. He was bad with this 'talking about your feelings' thing. He tried to decide on what to say while feeling Lance’s eyes on him. “You miss home. No one can hold that against you. How many times do I have to tell you that your feelings are valid and not ‘stupid’.” He did a little impersonation of Lance saying the word ‘stupid’, before looking back at him.

Lance nodded. “I know, I know. And I really appreciate it. That you're here, I mean. It means a lot to me. Just don’t get all mushy on me okay?”

“Me? Mushy? Have you ever heard yourself talk?” Keith said unbelieving.

Lance just shrugged before grinning slightly again. “Whatever you say, mullet boy.”

Keith groaned. “If I wasn’t so happy about you saying anything remotely funny, I would hit you right now.”

Lance raised his eyebrows before wiggling them. “Kinky.”

“Dear lord, please have mercy.”

“But you do think it’s funny.”

“Oh, shut up.”

And just like that they went back to their usual bickering, Lance finally fully smiling again, even if it was a small one. At some moment during the conversation, Lance had finally dropped his head on Keith’s shoulder, and Keith found that he really didn’t mind. His hair smelled nice, although Keith couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was exactly.

Their talk went on for a while, until Keith noticed Lance trying to hide his yawn in the crook of Keith’s neck. “Maybe, if you don’t want your yawn to be noticed, you shouldn’t hide it in the other persons neck. Just an idea.”

Lance groaned and muttered something that sounded a suspiciously lot like ‘smart ass’. Keith couldn’t suppress a small smile himself before gently tugging at the collar of Lance’s shirt.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed.”

“You know, if you want me _that_ badly, you could’ve just-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

Lance was laughing again and Keith couldn’t help but join him. It was great to see him happy and cracking jokes again.

A few moments later, Keith was dragging a half asleep Lance towards his room, trying not to make too much noise. Lance stumbled a few times over his blanket, which was now draped around his shoulders like a cape. This resulted in them running into a few walls and an almost dead experience for Lance when he accidently touched Keith’s behind during his third fall.

When they finally arrived at Lance’s room, Keith opened the door before gently pushing Lance inside and towards his bed. Lance fell onto his bed and was out before his head even touched the pillow. He was wearing his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pyjamas by the way, not the Transformers one.

Keith smiled fondly at the sight, before catching himself doing it. His cheeks heated up a little and he turned around to leave, only to have his wrist get grabbed immediately.

“Stay...” Lance’s voice was low and soft.

Keith wasn’t sure if he had heard it right, but then he got tugged towards the bed and fell not so graciously next to the half asleep boy. Lance immediately wrapped himself around Keith and began snoring. Keith sighed, trying to make himself comfortable. He could of course just leave, but he wasn’t about to do that. He finally found a somewhat comfortable position, which included Lance’s head tucked underneath his chin and buried in his chest.  He slowly felt his eyes falling shut and the last thing he heard were two soft spoken words.

"Thank you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Come scream at/with me about ships and fictional characters on [my Tumblr](http://thatdamfangirl.tumblr.com/).  
> Also, I want to thank this awesome person for making cute fanart of this fic! Check it out!
> 
> Edit: Okay, so the link has trouble working sometimes so till I've been able to fix that, here's the link to the fanart http://waariigaarii.tumblr.com/post/151044179599/in-which-lance-falls-asleep-on-keith-and-keith


	2. Weird looks and confused words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge just wanted to help them, really! Keith is done and Lance is confused.  
> #letpidgeswear2k16 (jk pls don't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that they're all older than in the series. I would never let Pidge make innuendo's like this if she was 14. I at least have some dignity left. Having said that, I hope you enjoy!

Keith awoke with a yawn. It was still dark all around him but he tried to make out his surrounding. He felt a slight pain in his neck, probably from having laid in a uncomfortable position all night. Then he suddenly felt something _move._ He almost screamed at the sudden movement till he noticed something, or rather _someone_ , wrapped all around him. Keith sighed as he remembered the previous night. He was glad Lance had been able to sleep but right now it was too hot under the blankets and under Lance (which Keith tried not to think about too much), _and_ he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday, so he tried to wiggle out of Lance’s grasp.

Lance, however, only strengthened his grip on Keith.

Keith let out another sigh, desperate for some fresh air, and tried to wiggle some more before deciding it wasn’t going to help. Lance was apparently having a really good dream since the smile that was playing on his lips was one of the biggest Keith had seen on him for the past few days. Keith was once again filled with fond feelings for the other boy. Shaking his head he tried to find another way out of the bed. After a long time of carefully moving away and gently pushing Lance off of him, Keith finally escaped and was now panting on the ground with Lance still snoring behind him. His shirt felt wet which made him groan since Lance always drooled in his sleep.

“Great, this was my favourite shirt.” Keith muttered to himself in the dark room before taking the thing off. He felt a lot better now that he had removed the sweaty and with Lance’s-drool absorbed shirt. He quietly got up and made it over to the door without waking up Lance. He was just about to turn the door handle when he heard commotion on the other side of the door. Keith frowned before swiftly opening the door.

A bickering Pidge and Shiro were revealed, but their conversation stopped as soon as the door opened. Shiro’s eyebrows almost went up to his hairline while Pidge just stared at Keith with her mouth hanging open. Keith looked at them with a questioning look as Pidge’s open mouth slowly turned to a smirk.

“Freaking _finally_. I thought it would never happen!” Keith stared at Pidge, confused by her words. Her eyes only travelled down to his naked chest, just to look up at him again with a way too innocent smile.

Keith didn’t understand. Why were they looking at him like that? What did-

_Oh._

_Oh no._

_Shit._

Keith felt himself turning red and quickly shut the door behind him which only made the looks on their faces worse.

“Guys, I understand what this looks like, but no.”

Pidge only started giggling and Shiro looked extremely uncomfortable.

“I- Lance wasn’t feeling too well and I just... I stayed to spend the night but I didn’t- _We_ didn’t...” Keith felt himself grow more embarrassed by every tick that passed and that was the moment Pidge started laughing hysterically.

“I can’t believe..!” Pidge was wheezing and trying to breath in between her laughs. “I can’t believe you actually-” Another fit of laughter made her cut off her sentence and before Keith knew what had happened, she was laying on the floor crying from laughing too hard. “Your face! Your freaking face!”

Keith made eye contact with Shiro, begging him to help a friend out. Shiro nodded and picked Pidge up with ease, turning around and walking towards the kitchen area with a wheezing Pidge over his shoulder.

Keith let out a soft sigh before hurrying to his room to put on clean clothes, trying not to think too much about the things Pidge had implied.

He was so fucked.

 

* * *

 

Keith was bowed over his bowl filled with space-goo, avoiding all the looks he knew the others were throwing at him. It had been suspiciously quiet the moment Keith had entered the room and judging by the guilty look on Shiro’s face, Pidge had told everyone about, well, _the_ _thing_.

He held his breath the moment the doors of the dining room opened and softly cursed under his breath. Lance was standing in the doorway, still in his pyjamas, stretching his arms above his head. Keith tried to look anywhere but the skin of Lance’s toned stomach that was revealed as his shirt lifted sligtly.

“Good morning everyone!”

The others muttered their own _‘good morning’s_ , except for Pidge who was wearing a devilish smirk on her face.

“How did you sleep Lance? You look _refreshed_.”

Keith groaned softly and considered just getting up and walking away.

“I actually slept really well. I had a great night!” Lance was smiling widely, oblivious to the looks all the others were throwing him and Pidge’s way too innocent face.

“Oh, I bet you did.”

“Pidge!” If Shiro hadn’t been so quick with exclaiming her name with burning cheeks, then Keith would probably have done it.

Lance, still not noticing his friends weird behaviour, went to sit on the chair on the opposite side of the table from Keith. He grabbed some space goo, all the while Keith did not dare to look at him. He could feel his cheeks heating up with each passing tick.

“Keith, buddy, are you okay?” The sudden voice made Keith freeze for a moment. Slowly looking up he saw Lance looking questioning at him. He gave Lance a curt nod before continuing his breakfast.

“So when were you going to tell us?” Keith wanted to cry out of frustration. Why wouldn’t Pidge just shut up?

“Tell you what?” Lance looked confused at her before studying everyone else in the room. “You know what? Everyone has been acting very weird. Hunk, my bro, you haven’t even said a word.”

Hunk let out a high squeak at the mention of his name. Poor guy.

Pidge rolled her eyes before answering Lance’s question. “Tell us that you and Keith are now in a relationship.”

Typically, chaos ensued.

Shiro began scolding Pidge on how she shouldn’t stick her nose in others people private business, Hunk was nervously laughing, Coran was rambling about his own teen years and Allura was intensely watching both Lance and Keith. The former had began spluttering a stream of words and such of which no one understood what he was saying. All the while Keith had just rested his head on his arms that were laying on the table, and was praying to whatever was out there to stop all this nonsense.

“We are not- Why would you- What?” Lance grew more confused by the second and Keith felt sorry for him. Shiro took pity on him, and started explaining.

“Pidge and me saw Keith coming out of your room this morning.”

“ _Shirtless_.”

“Yeah, thank you Pidge.”

“Hey, I’m just telling the whole story here.”

Lance still seemed very confused, but directed his questioning now to Keith. “Why were you shirtless?”

Keith saw his chance and he took it with both hands, not intending on letting go. “Well, you see, you tend to drool a lot in your sleep so you pretty much ruined my favourite shirt.” Now it was Lance’s turn to grow red.

“I do not!”

“Do too.”

“Well at least I don’t kick other people while I’m sleeping!”

“I can’t help it that you’re so annoying I even need to kick you to your senses while we’re asleep.”

The whole group watched the couple bicker and they almost forgot the reason they were having this fight in the first place. Almost.

“So you two only slept?” They both looked up at Pidge’s words. Lance still looked confused, that seemed to be his entire state of being from the moment he stepped into the dining room.

“Well, yeah. I had trouble sleeping so Keith decided to stay the night.” Keith had to stifle a laugh. That was not how he remembered it.

“Why? What did you think we did?” Keith’s heart skipped a beat at Lance’s genuine innocent question and apparently he wasn’t the only one. Hunk had already scooped him up in a massive bear hug, while Shiro looked proud, like he had fulfilled his duty as unofficial team dad.

Pidge shrugged her shoulders. “Oh, nothing special. Just forget about it.”

Lance had finally managed to escape from Hunk’s grasp on him, and started slowly backing away from everyone towards the door. “I love you all, but you’re weird as fuck.”

“Says you.” Keith couldn’t resist talking back.

Lance just shook his head. “I am going to go now. Goodbye.” And with that he sprinted towards the door and left the remaining group of six far behind him.

Keith was now finally able to groan loudly and dropped his head in his hands. “I hate all of you.”

Shiro patted his shoulder sympathetically.

Suddenly Pidge appeared in his vision and Keith had to restrain himself from jumping in shock. “When are you going to tell him tough?” Her voice sounded serious, nothing like how she had been acting during the whole morning.

Keith shook his head. “There’s nothing to tell him. Now, if you’ll excuse me, there is still some training left to do.” He left the room as quickly as possible, trying to ignore all the stares of the others.

“One day they will pull their heads out of their asses, I can feel it.”

“Pidge, language!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't as good as the first chapter, but I wanted to have some kind of follow up chapter. And once again it's 2 am. Why am I so productive this early?  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Come scream at/with me about ships and fictional characters on [my Tumblr](http://thatdamfangirl.tumblr.com/).   
> Also, I want to thank this awesome person for making cute fanart of this fic! Check it out!
> 
> Edit: Okay, so the link has trouble working sometimes so till I've been able to fix that, here's the link to the fanart http://waariigaarii.tumblr.com/post/151044179599/in-which-lance-falls-asleep-on-keith-and-keith


End file.
